


cognitive recalibration

by clavicular



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Avengers references, F/F, Geekery, Rule 63, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clavicular/pseuds/clavicular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have you ever been in love?” Stiles asks. Because apparently, she has a deathwish. </p><p>The look Dereka gives her confirms it: definitely a deathwish sort of question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cognitive recalibration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vociferocity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vociferocity/gifts).



“Have you ever been in love?” Stiles asks. Because apparently, she has a deathwish. 

The look Dereka gives her confirms it: definitely a deathwish sort of question. Stiles is kind of quaking on the inside, but she keeps looking at Dereka, refusing to back down. Well, what else is she supposed to do on a stake-out with Ms Terrifying And Attractive In Leather, other than ask overly personal questions? Really, she’s open to suggestions! 

Dereka turns her gaze back to the house without responding. The house that may or may not be filled with vampires, that is. And wow, given the whole werewolves thing, it shouldn’t have been such a trip to learn vampires were real, but seriously? Seriously?

And okay, yes, Stiles did just admit to finding Dereka attractive, what of it? She’d never admit it out loud of course. Even if the whole school knows about her pathetic, unrequited but still undying love for Lydia Martin, she does have some shame left, and a very small amount of self-preservation. Enough that, if she really has a thing for leather and maybe checks out Surprisingly-Not-A-Serial-Killer Hale’s ass from time to time, she intends to keep it to herself. It’s the little things. 

“Love is for children,” Dereka mutters.

It takes Stiles a moment to remember what she was responding to, and then she has to roll her eyes twice to make up for lost time. But god, isn’t that just typical? ‘Love is for children’. Like she’s some kind of robot. Or a hardened assassin with a dark past, someone who can’t afford to- to- 

“Oh my god,” Stiles says. “You don’t get to quote Avengers at me like it’s a legitimate response. I can’t even believe you’ve seen Avengers. Have you been holding out on me? Closet geekiness is something I should know about!”

The idea that Dereka might secretly be into superheroes does nothing to increase Stiles’ attraction to her. That’s Stiles’ story and she’s sticking to it. And in hindsight, Dereka would identify with Natasha. Stiles decides to find that hilarious, rather than think too hard about how Black Widow is her favourite. 

Dereka grunts instead of explaining herself. Stiles thinks that’s unfair, but she isn’t about to push. If only because Dereka’s shoulders look less tense than Stiles has ever seen. There’s tiny smirk playing at the edge of her lips. It’s one Stiles has seen a few times. She used to think it was Dereka’s Pleasant Daydreams about Violence smirk, but she’s beginning to suspect otherwise.

Maybe this stakeout won’t be so bad after all.


End file.
